youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (born: ) is an American singer-songwriter well known for her music videos. She is one of the most famous and successful singers of all time. Taylor has over 37 million subscribers and 18 billion video views as of January 2020, making her VEVO channel be one of the most subscribed and viewed channels of all time. History Taylor was born in Reading, Pennsylvania and raised in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania. She moved to Nashville, Tennessee, at the age of 14 to pursue a career in country music. She signed with the independent label Big Machine Records and became the youngest songwriter ever hired by the Sony/ATV Music publishing house. The release of Swift's self-titled debut album in 2006 marked the start of her career as a country music singer. Her third single, "Our Song," made her the youngest person to single-handedly write and perform a number-one song on the Hot Country Songs chart. Swift's second album, Fearless, was released in 2008. Buoyed by the pop crossover success of the singles "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me," Fearless became the best-selling album of 2009 in the United States. The album won four Grammy Awards, making Swift the youngest ever Album of the Year winner. Swift's third and fourth albums, 2010's Speak Now and 2012's Red, both sold more than one million copies within the first week of their U.S release. Speak Now's "Mean" won two Grammy Awards, while Red's singles "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" and "I Knew You Were Trouble" were successful worldwide. Swift's fifth album, the pop-focused 1989, was released in 2014 and sold more copies in its opening week than any album in the previous 12 years, making Swift the first and only act to have three albums sell more than one million copies in the opening release week. Its singles "Shake It Off", "Blank Space", and "Bad Blood" reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Her newest album, Reputation, came out on November 10, 2017. Trivia *Taylor Swift, like many other musicians, has her own personal YouTube vlogging channnel, and has since 2006. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: August 31, 2012 *2 million subscribers: December 17, 2012 *3 million subscribers: February 8, 2013 *4 million subscribers: March 26, 2013 *5 million subscribers: June 13, 2013 *6 million subscribers: September 14, 2013 *7 million subscribers: January 15, 2014 *8 million subscribers: August 17, 2014 *9 million subscribers: November 7, 2014 *10 million subscribers: December 12, 2014 *11 million subscribers: January 23, 2015 *12 million subscribers: March 5, 2015 *13 million subscribers: May 2, 2015 *14 million subscribers: June 5, 2015 *15 million subscribers: July 17, 2015 *16 million subscribers: September 10, 2015 *17 million subscribers: November 17, 2015 *18 million subscribers: January 26, 2016 *19 million subscribers: April 26, 2016 *20 million subscribers: September 6, 2016 *21 million subscribers: January 28, 2017 *22 million subscribers: April 17, 2017 *23 million subscribers: August 25, 2017 *24 million subscribers: September 2, 2017 *25 million subscribers: September 28, 2017 *26 million subscribers: November 7, 2017 *27 million subscribers: January 13, 2018 *28 million subscribers: March 16, 2018 *29 million subscribers: April 18, 2018 *30 million subscribers: May 17, 2018 *31 million subscribers: September 6, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 10, 2019 *33 million subscribers: April 26, 2019 *34 million subscribers: May 23, 2019 *35 million subscribers: July 25, 2019 *36 million subscribers: September 30, 2019 *37 million subscribers: January 30, 2020 This page was created by Aidan_Dunphy on November 22, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views